The Bet
by sparkle-griffin
Summary: Draco plays late night poker. He gets an odd thing to do


Title: The Bet   
Rating: PG   
Author: hermione-granger aka holly   
Pairings: D/G   
a/n: lets pretend Ron and ginny are twins in their seventh year! LETS GO!!!!!   
~*~   
The Bet chapter 1   
~*~   
" Okay boys, the game is 5-card stud. Jacks are wild." Harry Potter said. All the seventh year boys from every house came. This was their Saturday night game. They betted favors, and dares. There was 10 tables with 5 boys each. At Harry's table was Draco, Ron, Justin Flinch-Flectchey, Himself, Seamus. He dealed them in. Justin had nothing, so he folded. Same with Seamus and Ron. It was left to Harry and Draco. Then, Draco said, " You wanna do a dare or a favor? " Harry then answered, " Dare. "   
" If I win you gotta, kiss Granger. "   
" Define ' kiss '. "   
" French kiss for 1 minute. And, she can't know that it is a dare. it has to be totally random. "   
" Fine. Are you dare or favor? "   
" Dare. "   
" If I win, you gotta kiss Ginny. "   
Ron looked at Harry's hand. No way he could win. He had two pairs.   
" Define ' kiss '?"   
" Same as you said, but for 3 minutes or until one party's' lips break contact with the other party's' skin. "   
" Fine. " _This is my chance. I have four jacks. No way he could beat that. I am going to cheat to lose. _ Draco thought. _For so long I've wanted to kiss her, and now, Mr. Overprotective can't harm me._ Harry laid down his cards. Draco put on a look of shock. He laid his cards face down and said, " You won. I had one pair. " They laughed and all walked out, but Draco stayed behind. He didn't know that that whole time, a person was watching from the shadows in Harry invisibility cloak. That person, was Ginny Weasly. She secretly smiled. Harry had come through. She new Draco would pick dare, so she begged Harry to get Draco to kiss her. He agreed. She silently left. But, Draco stayed bidding his time. He was thinking when he was going to do it. There was a Hogsmeads trip tomorrow. Ginny always stayed in her brothers joke shop. He would kiss her there. He finally left, with smile on his on face.   
~*~   
Draco was standing outside ' Fred and George's Follies ' the new joke shop. Ginny was sitting on a stool eating some sweets. she had just popped chocolate into her mouth when Draco came and started kissing her. She gasped. She couldn't believe he came through. Behind the counter Harry was timing 1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes, 4 minutes, 5 minutes! Draco broke off and ran out. He couldn't believe he did that. He saw Ginny chasing after him. He kept running until he ran into an empty ally way. Ginny ran in.   
" Draco? "   
" Look, Ginny I'm sorry. It was a dare. "   
" I made Harry dare you to do that. I was there the whole time. "   
" You were? "   
" Yep. Draco I really like you. "   
" I really like you too. I cheated at cards so I could kiss you. I said I had one pair, but I had 4 jacks and jacks were wild."   
" I would have done the same."   
" You would've? "   
" Truly. "   
They walked out arm and arm. Fred and George came from the shadows. " They will make a cute couple," Fred said.   
" Truly. "   
They busted out laughing. " I guess they are not too you but not too old to love."   
" Stop quoting muggle songs. "   
" Sorry!"   
~*~   
" I can't believe you Draco, kissing another girl! I thought I was the only one! " Pansy screeched. " No way! Ginny is so much prettier, you pug faced moron! " Draco said to her and walked off into his dorm. He fell on the bed, and fell asleep.   
~*~   
" I really can't believe you Ginny, not getting mad when Draco kissed you. I can't believe you liked it! " Ginny's best friend Kate told her. " I always liked him. The liking Harry thing was a cover up. " she said casually. The whole school had heard of the 'incident'. ginny and Draco didn't care. Their love was eternal. Ron wasn't too happy, but Draco was different now. Since he kissed Ginny, he had restrained in taunting the Gryffindors. Snape had sorta disowned Draco, and his parents did too. He knew he would be abused even more than usual when he got home, but that didn't matter. He had a beautiful girlfriend, and he loved her. Life was good.   
~*~   
The Bet chapter two   
~*~   
Now, the the poker game allows any one who wants to play. So, in addition to the usual guys at Harry's table was Ginny and Hermione. " Lets stick to 5-card stud, jacks are wild, " Harry said. It finally got down to Ron and Hermione. " Dare or favor? " asked Ron.   
" Um.... favor? "   
" If I win, I would like you to do my 5 scroll potions essay. "   
" Deal. Dare or favor? "   
" Dare? "   
" If I win, you have to walk around Hogwarts all day, without a shirt. "   
" Fine. "   
Hermione laid down her cards. 4 jacks. Ron laid down his. One pair.   
" When do I have to do it? "   
" Monday. "   
They started a new game. It came down to Ginny and Harry. { justin and seamus aren't to good} " Dare or favor? " Harry asked Ginny.   
" Favor. "   
" If I win, I want a kiss. " Ginny looked at her cards. One pair. No way she was going to do it.   
" No. "   
" Why? "   
" I have a boyfriend. "   
" Fine. A dance? "   
" Okay. Dare or favor? ''   
" Dare."   
" Two words. Break and Dance. "   
" You want me to break dance? "   
" Totally. "   
" Fine." Harry laid down his cards. Two threes. Ginny laid hers down. Two sevens.   
" Start break dancing Harry! " Ginny said. He got down and magiced himself a helmet. He did a handstand and started spinning. He did all those funky feet movements,{ no one knows how he new how } and the no-handed spin. He ended in a split. All the girls cheered. He bowed. Their time was up. As Ginny and Draco were about to go their separate ways Draco leaned in and kissed Ginny.   
~*~   
It was graduation. They let any seventh year who wanted to say something do it. Draco came to the mic. " This has been the best year of my life. I have Ginny Weasly to thank for that. Ginny, please come here. " Ginny came looking confused. Draco got down on one knee and took her hand. " Virginia Weasly, you are a beautiful flower that will never wilt. You have made this the best year of my life as I've said. Will you marry me? " Ginny gasped and nodded. Draco slipped the ring on her finger, and everyone started chanting, " Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! " and he did.   
~*~   
" Ginny! Where did Leo and Violet go? " Draco asked his wife. " I don't know where the twins are! Did you check to see if they are on the roof trying to make the dog fly? " Ginny shouted from feeding the baby red-head named Rose. " Why can't we give one to Ron and Hermione? "   
" They have twins themselves! Twins run in the Weasly's blood! "   
" Well, off to fight the miniature Fred and George. " Ginny laughed at this. Draco always called the twins that. Then, the door bell rang. " Uncle Fred is here! " shouted Fred from the door way. " Where is my mini me? " Leo ran to Fred.   
" Right here Uncle Fred!" Leo shouted. He ran to his arms. Then the door bell rang again. " Uncle George is here! Where is my mini me? " he shouted. Voilet ran into his arms. " Right here Uncle George! " she shouted. The twins loved their Uncles.   
{ except Percey. They thought he was a poopy head! } Both twins, with blond hair, looked just like Draco. Rose, looked just like Ginny. They had one other, but they didn't know what it looked like. It hadn't been born yet. Then, Draco said, " I gotta go get the dog off the roof. I love you, I love you...... " Ginny Weasly awoke in her dorm with a smile on her face.   
~*~   
a/n: surprise ending huh? it was all a dream. i was think of doing different dreams for the Harry Potter people. tell me what you think.   
TOODLES!!!!   
*~* Holly *~*   



End file.
